Attention Part 2
by shadowamy97
Summary: This is the end of Attention, in the story Amy has an idea to get attention and gets a first kiss from ? (read it yourself!)


*Amy went in the RaceHedge and said "Hi, um, I'd like to be apart of the RaceHedge." Amy said to the manager. "People like the RaceHedge because there's only one person who can run faster than a whole team." The manager said. And besides, you don't run fast." "Well, sorry for wasting your time! Talking to a lady like that!" Amy said as she ran off. Amy never knew what she could do to get people to know that she could run fast! "Maybe I should go talk to someone," Amy thought. "Like maybe...Shadow?!" Amy didn't know what she was thinking. "Would Shadow understand?" Amy thought a moment and then decided to tell him. When she got to his house she knocked on the door and he opened it and asked "Here again?" He said. "Sorry if I'm bothering you." Amy said back. "Oh, it's nothing. I barely get any visitors." Shadow said. "Well, please come in." Shadow said opening the door. He was about to go into space thinking how lonely he must be. "So, what are you here for?" Shadow asked. "I need to tell you something, Shadow, I run faster than Sonic." Amy "confessing". Shadow BURST out laughing. "Amy, stop playing jokes on me! I won't believe ANYTHING unless I-"Shadow got cut off by a sudden SWOOSH!!! And then he said "Amy? Are you still here? Amy?!" "Up here- Now here- oops! Now I'm over here!" Amy said while going everywhere and freaking Shadow out. "Okay!!!!! I BELIEVE you! You can run fast." Shadow said. Then Amy got back to the sofa a second later and said "I tried to join the RaceHedge but they didn't take me seriously nor did they think I could run." "Ah.... Trying to get some attention, I see you changed your wardrobe." Shadow said wondering what Amy would do now. "I heard Sonic say I was Kawaii." Amy said shivering. "I guess you hate him?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, kind of." Amy said grinning a bit. "Well, do you have any suggestions on what I should do?" Amy asked. "Well, I think you should..... I have something! Anytime Eggman tries to do something, you know you can run faster than Sonic right? Well, maybe try to "save the day" and that will get some attention." Shadow said. "You do have an idea; I'm ALSO going to have some "fun" with Sonic's crush too!" Amy said with an EVIL grin on her face. * Amy looked at the TV and saw a urgent news report "Hello, I'm Martha Wellington and this is News in Station Square; there has been a report that Dr. Robotnik is attacking Downtown Square.-"Amy turned the TV off and rushed straight downtown. Dr. Eggman was using a ray gun and stealing from banks. She ran up to him and acted all innocent. She said in a sweet, sweet voice. "Why are you destroying all those buildings Eggman?" "Ho Ho! Aren't you Amy? Yes, I will surely get Sonic with her!" Eggman said. "Leave her alone if it's me you want!" A voice coming from below said. "Sonic!?" Eggman said. Eggman quickly tried to grab Amy, but she was too fast and before you knew it, she started attacking Eggman! "Eggman you idiot! You REALLY thought you could kidnap me?" Amy yelled. And then she cut STRAIGHT through the machine. "You may have defeated me THIS time!" Eggman said, and then he left. The crowd cheered. Amy never felt so happy. She achieved something! She actually did it! She was so glad she took Shadow's advice! Speaking of Shadow she caught a glimpse of him at the corner of her eye, she saw him run off and then went to chase him. "What was he up to?" Amy said to herself. She chased him all the way to the fountain where no one ever went. "It's probably private if he's going here." Amy thought. "But to make sure, I better take a look." Shadow then probably saw her and said "Amy? What are you doing here?" "Actually," Amy started. "What are YOU doing here?" "I always come here at 12:00 PM. It's a thing." Shadow answered. "What do you do?" Amy asked. "Well, I usually just sit here to get some peace and quiet." Shadow said. "Why don't you do it at your home?" Amy asked. "Amy, I live RIGHT by the street." Shadow said. "This place is beautiful." Amy said as she looked around. "Yeah, like you." Shadow said voice rising down. "What did you say?" Amy said looking at Shadow directly. "Oh, nothing," Shadow replied. But then he leaned over ad planted a small kiss on Amy's cheek. Amy blushed and said "Uh... I'm sorry, I got to go now."  
  
"Oh, uh... bye." Shadow said shyly. Amy felt faint "Man, he kissed me! Shadow kissing me! If anybody found out about this, later in like 20 years, humans will start writing fan-fics that are about Shadow and me in love and they will be called ShadAmy!" Amy thought. "But he's a really good kisser!" * While Amy was outside at her duplex just relaxing after a long day Sonic came up to her and said "HI Amy," He said very idiotic like. "What's up?" She said looking at him like he'll never get a chance. "Well the Spring Dance is coming up and I was wondering if I uh...." Sonic stuttered. "That I would go to the dance with you?" Amy finished. "Amy's soooo Kawaii!" Amy repeated. "In your dreams, it was NEVER in my dreams!" "But I thought you used-"Sonic said. "No I never did, you just thought that and now look who's in love NOW!" Amy said. "Well, okay.' Sonic SO disappointed. * Amy couldn't believe Shadow kissing her, and THEN Sonic asking her to the school dance! Things have really changed since her secrets out. But why? Why do people not like her different, even though people think this is Amy's different thing, but they got it all wrong! Amy's life was about to change forever, she didn't know why when Sonic first came to Station Square, she would somehow just stop being herself, even though, now, she doesn't know herself. I have a message for SonAmy lovers: Please do not feel offended about this story but I have different ways: I am a ShadAmy lover and you are a SonAmy lover if you feel offended, please contact me at hellokittygall@smileyface.com 


End file.
